From Kolasis to Sanctuary: a BIC collection
by J. Maria
Summary: Crossovers between the Buffyverse and Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunters world.  A BIC collection.
1. Long Forgotten Son: 24 for 24

Series: 24 for 24  
Title: Four: Long Forgotten Son  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the Destroyer, Kenyon owns the Destroyer. I own Zip.  
Spoilers: General (but few) for _One Silent Night_ & _Acheron_  
Series Summary: Twenty-four stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-four years.  
Part Summary: Jumping into random portals - not always the brightest move.  
Words: 507  
Quote Source: _My Heartstrings Come Undone_ by Demon Hunter  
A/N: Ironically, this song that provides the quote comes from an Angel & Connor mix. Serendipity.

**__**

24 for 24

  
_Four: Long Forgotten Son___

I will wait for you, pray for you, before I make my final run

* * *

Connor braced himself for a battle as he dove through the portal the creature had tried to flee through. Wasn't the _brightest_ move he'd made in a while, but it seemed only right that he follow the hunt through to the finish. No matter what hell dimension he found himself it. It had to beat L.A.'s hellish undertone it had taken after his dad's dragon-slaying moment.

He hadn't heard from any of them in _months,_ so he'd taken up the Fang Gang's banner - helping the helpless. Which included, apparently, vampires who weren't interested in sucking the blood out of their victims. That was something new.

Connor hit with a resounding thud, on his feet in an instant to attack whatever it was that he'd followed into this new hell. Except it really wasn't overly hellish. It was almost - like Eden? If that even made sense.

"Who dares enter my kingdom?" a beautifully eerie voice shook through his very being as he turned to face a beautiful blonde with the palest eyes he'd ever seen.

"The Destroyer," Connor tilted his head to the side.

"You've heard of me?" a smirk crossed her lips. "How did you find yourself in my prison, mortal?"

Since he could _feel_ the power rippling off of her, Connor thought it was in his best interest to not contradict the _other _Destroyer. She _felt_ old - older than even Angel or Illyria. She'd probably had the name longer than his nineteen years. He also wasn't going to tell her he wasn't _strictly_ human. But then, he'd never been really classified as anything but a Miracle child born of two vampires. Did that make him a dhamphir - or what?

"I followed the anemic vampire -"

_"You_ followed a _Daimon_ into Kolasis?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that where I am?" Connor frowned.

"What kind of stupid are you?" she shook her head at him.

"You haven't even _met_ my father," Connor shook his head.

"Oh, a lost boy with a hatred for his father in his heart," she looked _happy_ to hear that. Not that he _hated _Angel - _much_ anymore. But, it seemed wise to play it up.

"Yeah, dear old Dad's not really around to be much help these days," Connor nodded. "And Mom died bringing me into the world -"

"What is your name, mortal?"

She was apparently also wickedly fast, because she crossed the courtyard in a blink of an eye. Connor tried hard not to flinch at all that power wafting over him. Damned hard.

"Connor, son of Darla and Angel -"

"The son of two vampires, who shares _my _epitaph as the Destroyer," her eyes seemed to swirl just the tiniest bit. "You didn't correct me. Smart boy."

"I respect women," Connor quickly altered what he was _going _to say. If he learned anything from his made-up family, it was to not comment on a lady's age.

"I am Apollymi, the last of the Atlantean pantheon. Come and sit with me a while, Connor."


	2. No Right Answer: 24 for 24

Series: 24 for 24  
Title: Five: No Right Answer  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the girl, Kenyon owns the Daimon spirit/live boy. I own Zip.  
Spoilers: General (but few) for _One Silent Night_ & _Acheron_  
Series Summary: Twenty-four stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-four years.  
Part Summary: In a dark, dark alley…down in New Orleans  
Words: 384  
Quote Source: _Once Upon a Time_ by Idina Menzel  
A/N: This had been plotted out before the whole Remi/Kit insanity in the Resurrected verse, which is why this is much changed from how it had been back three years ago.

_**24 for 24**  
Five: No Right Answer_

_The sticks and the stones were breaking my bones…_

Kit was never, ever coming back to New Orleans ever again. Her head throbbed and her body ached as he finally overpowered her. _Pfft_, as if she even stood a chance! She was barely a witch, barely managing to do her spells properly. And she could beat up Andrew - but then, so could a ten year old. Possibly even a five year old.

Her head slammed back into the wall as the impossibly pretty boy crowded in on her. She braced herself for her death as much as her swimming vision would allow. She'd never be able to tell Dawn that she was grateful for everything that she'd shown her. Or tell Carlos that his cooking was the best she'd ever eaten and that he should quit the Council and become a chef. Or tell Connor that he seriously just needed to get laid like a normal guy already.

"Hey, you still breathing?"

Kit cracked her eye open - _when had she closed them?_ - to stare at the drop-dead hunk in front of her. Her attacker was nowhere to be seen. Had he staked the vamp? Because she'd tried, and that bastard had broken her wrist before she'd even been able to get her hand up. Which meant he was tougher than her. Shocker.

"Kinda sorta," Kit muttered, wincing as she pushed up on her broken wrist.

"You nearly loose your soul -"

"Soul? I thought he was after my blood," Kit muttered. "Fucking vampire."

"Daimon."

"Huh?"

"Little prick was a daimon, not a vampire," he glowered at her.

"I hate New Orleans. Too many fucking preternatural and paranormal creatures running around. First I have to deal with vampires who want my blood, and now Daimons who want my soul. What the fuck is it with this place? Where the hell are the charming conmen and fake voodoo priestesses?"

Kit took a deep breath and counted to five. This guy didn't care about her meltdown. Probably didn't care about her.

"Better now that it's all out?" he asked.

"No, because now I have to thank Dawn, get Carlos in a kitchen and get Connor all sexed up."

"At the same time?"

"Huh?"

"You need that wrist fixed. I know a guy who can help."

"Oh. Uh, thanks, um - stranger."

"Urien."

"Kit."


End file.
